


Just A Little Flustered By You

by acedragonqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel (Freeform), cause that’s what this is, what’s the tag for the getting locked in a closet cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedragonqueen/pseuds/acedragonqueen
Summary: Featuring annoying siblings and an eventful time getting locked in a closet.





	Just A Little Flustered By You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I’m procrastinating finishing Amber Feathers but it’s because I have no idea where the ending is going.

“This is not the first time I’ve considered fratricide and it definitely won’t be the last.” Gabriel muttered.

“Cas, let us out!” Sam slammed his fists on the door, but it was well locked. 

A voice came from the other side of the door. “You can blame your brother for this, since he made me watch those romcoms. But I do agree you two need to... what’s the phrase?” Cas feigned ignorance before giving a snappy response. “Oh yeah. Pull your heads out of your asses and get your shit together.”

“Cas!” Sam hit the door again. “Open up, this isn’t funny!” Gabriel leaned against the back of the closet.

“Would you give it a rest? He’s thought this through enough to put wards even I can’t bust through to keep us in here. Cassie ain’t givin’ up anytime soon.” He said as Sam tried to wind up a kick in the cramped space. There was a pause as they listened and heard footsteps walking away. “And now he’s leaving.”

Sam growled and hit the door one final time before slumming to the bottom of the closet. “I’m going to dunk him in holy oil.”

“Calm down kiddo, you’ll ruin your blood sugar.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’ll give him points for creativity.” He said sarcastically.

“Are you sure you can’t bust through those wardings?” Sam asked, leaning his head against the wood.

“Nope.” Gabriel said, popping the ‘p’. 

“Great.” He huffed with a bitter smile. “Fantastic.”

“I never took Cas for the cliched type. I mean, the old locking-in-the-closet trick isn’t as foolproof as it seems.” 

“What I don’t understand is why he thinks he needs to do it in the first place. He told us to confess but what is there to confess?” Sam sighed.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Oh Samshine, and I thought you were the smart one. What’s the only reason people get locked in closets together by other people?”

“To admit feelings for each other, I know. But why us? We don’t have anything to admit!” 

Gabriel swatted at a coat in his way. He preoccupied himself with moving it so Sam couldn’t see his visible reaction. “It’s Cas, he’s not exactly the master of romantics. He’s probably gotten the wrong idea.” He pretended that the possibility of a crush on Sam hadn’t crossed his mind recently. Really not a smart decision.

“Probably?” Sam gave a half smile. He gently kicked Gabriel’s shin until Gabriel sat down across from him in the cramped space. “Hey, Gabriel?”

“Yeah?” 

“You’ve got a-“ He pointed at Gabriel’s shoulder and he noticed a large ball of lint. Gabriel brushed it off. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

An awkward silence settled. 

“How long do you think he’s going to keep us in here?” Sam broke the silence but not the tension.

“It could be forever. Unless we find Narnia.” Gabriel knocked on the closet backing. 

Sam huffed out a laugh. “Should we spend this time planning revenge?”

“I’ve already got my revenge planned Sambo, keep up.” 

Sam shifted slightly. There was barely enough room for the two of them. It was the smallest closet in the Bunker and was just wide enough for them to both sit with minor discomfort. Cas could at least have given them the luxury of a larger closet. Or maybe that was the point. Sam groaned internally. He mentally added Dean to his revenge list for being the one to give Cas this idea.

Hang on.

Sam suddenly fumbled for his phone, which was still in his pocket. Gabriel gave him a quizzical look. The dial tone filled the space until Dean picked up.

“Dean you gotta come let us out!” Sam said. Instead of a sympathetic response that he expected, Sam could hear Dean chuckle on the other end.

“Sammy you know the rules. You gotta follow them.”

“You’re in on it?” He shouted incredulously. 

“In on it? Buddy I practically masterminded it. Cas just gave me the idea and did the dirty work.”   
“Gabe was right, fratricide is looking pretty appealing right now.” He snarled into the phone. 

“Maybe you could use that frustration for something else Sam.” He could practically hear the wink in Dean’s voice. 

“Hey Dean-o, you know what that’s a great idea! It’d be even better if we were in a larger closet!” Gabriel feigned enthusiasm. 

“I’ve been in smaller closets than that before. You’ll make do.” The sound of Dean hanging up made Sam throw his hands in the air. Gabriel threw out a few choice swears.

For a brief moment neither of them said anything. Neither knew what to say. Gabriel felt resigned and was beginning to accept his fate while Sam continued to frantically think of ways to get out. He tried to stand up again but found that it was much more difficult now that he had sat down. Sam steadied himself so he wouldn’t fall on top of Gabriel. The archangel shuffled as far back into the corner as he could to give Sam more room. Sam tried to turn but didn’t steady himself quick enough, his legs getting twisted as he landed on Gabriel. Gabriel squeaked as the weight of Sam smothered him. 

“Shit! Sorry!” Sam said, trying to push himself back up. They were tangled together now after Gabriel’s alarmed flailing. 

“Can’t breathe!” Gabriel choked out dramatically. They separated, Sam hovering just above Gabriel.

Gabe blinked rapidly. He suddenly felt a lot more awake. Sam’s breathing was rapid and Gabriel could smell peppermint on his breath. Welp, this wasn’t awkward at all.

“Uh-“ Sam tried to sit back so he wasn’t above Gabriel. But there still wasn’t enough space and at this point they couldn’t move back into sitting positions without some struggle. 

“At least take me to dinner first Sam.” Gabriel teased, trying to lighten the mood, but the joke fell flat. Maybe it was because Gabriel actually cared. And that definitely wasn’t something he wanted to think about at this exact moment. 

Sam’s mind went blank. It felt like static. This was a bad time to think about how in love he was with Gabriel but it was the only thing his mind could provide. He should be finding a way out of this but all he could focus on was the way Gabriel was looking at him and how his eyes were questioning Sam silently. Sam was essentially straddling Gabriel, his arm caught next to Gabriel’s head. He could feel Gabriel’s hair lightly tickling his hand. The other had ahold of Gabriel’s shoulder to stop him from completely collapsing. 

Even Gabriel was rendered speechless. Sam was trying to move to at least a less... awkward... position, but with no results. 

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Any other plans on how to get out of here Gigantor?” There was something different in his eyes. Sam couldn’t quite place it. “Sam?” Gabriel’s voice was slightly higher too now. Sam blinked, pulling himself out of his daze. God this was the worst possible situation for him to be in. 

“I’m out of ideas.” 

Gabriel looked around for a moment, before carefully maneuvering Sam into a seated position. It was like a game of Twister, except less fun. Sam almost fell again but Gabriel used a hand on his chest to stop him from doing so. 

“Maybe we- we should -“ Sam scrambled for something. Anything to diffuse the tension. 

“We’re not getting out of here, give it a rest.” 

“We could-“ We could pretend to tell each other how we feel so they would let us out. But I don’t want the first time I tell you that I love you to be like this. Sam scrunched his eyes shut. 

Gabriel pulled himself back into a ball next to Sam. He avoid any eye contact at all. “Let’s just hope they give up eventually. They can’t keep us here forever.” Gabriel reasoned. He seemed resigned to the fact they were in there.

“You’re right.” Sam agreed. He leaned his head against the wall of the closet. Eventually he found himself drifting off to sleep. He wasn’t quite sure how he managed to in the cramped closet, but that was a thought for when he would wake up.

 

—- 

 

Sam’s eyes drowsily opened. His legs and tailbone ached from sitting in the same position for so long. There was a solid weight draped over him. He frowned and looked over to see Gabriel slumped over, asleep against Sam. Gabe’s arm was tucked around Sam’s waist, pulling them together. His face was pressed on Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s brain short circuited. Gabriel appeared surprisingly peaceful for once. Locks of dirty blond hair fell in his face. Sam watched his eyelashes flutter as he stirred. 

A split second passed where they locked eyes, realizing what had happened. Gabriel pulled on a mildly panicked expression. 

“I’m sorry!” They said in unison. A beat of silence.   
“What for?” Sam asked. Gabriel bit his lip nervously.

“For falling asleep on you kiddo. Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine.” Sam waved a hand dismissively, trying to calm down. They both seemed to draw attention to Gabriel’s arm still wrapped around Sam at the same time. Gabriel made to move it but a gesture from Sam stopped him. 

Sam made a dangerous decision in that moment. “I lied to you earlier.” Gabriel stared at him with a frown. “I told you we didn’t have anything to confess. I lied.” Sam took in a shaky breath. “Gabriel, I’m in love with you.”

Sam wanted to close his eyes, to avoid the look Gabriel might give him. He could be angry, hateful, maybe even upset-

Or he could be pulled into a kiss. 

Fists had balled themselves into his flannel and yanked him forward. Sam’s shock was short lived as he deepened the kiss. He could hear Gabriel’s back hit the closet wall. He placed his hands on Gabriel’s hips, holding him close. Sam could feel his heart beating wildly but Gabriel ran his hands through Sam’s hair and Sam stopped thinking. Years of pining, confused feelings, and acceptance. Years he had worried that he might lose one of his greatest friends. Years of -

That didn’t matter now because he could feel Gabriel as a solid warmth, tasting like sugar as he’d always expected. This archangel...

They pulled apart, both panting for air. 

“I wish you’d said that a lot sooner kiddo. Might have saved us the sore backs.” Gabriel joked. His hands cupped Sam’s face, thumb stroking his cheek gently. “And I love you too.” He pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s forehead. 

“Sap.” Sam chuckled, leaning his head against Gabriel’s.

“You know the one thing that sucks about this?” 

“What?”

“Cas and Dean are going to gloat about being right forever.” Sam groaned, burying his face in Gabriel’s shoulder.

“They’ll be insufferable, don’t mention that right now.”

“What, you just want to bask in the fact that you’re dating an archangel?”

“Hey, you have to take me out before you can say that.” Sam teased. 

“Sure thing Samshine. Name the place and I’ll set a date.” Gabriel grinned.

Sam dragged Gabriel into another slow, passionate kiss. Even in the small space of the closet, he could hold his archangel. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered. 

“Don’t make me compete with you to convince you I love you more.” Gabriel teased, poking his chest. 

“I’d win.”

“Yeah you probably would with those damned puppy eyes of yours.” Gabriel grumbled and Sam barked out a laugh. Sam took Gabriel’s hand and placed it on his heart before pressing a quick kiss to the back of it. “And you call me a sap.”

Suddenly, raised voices came from behind the door. “Shit we forgot about them!” Sam heard Dean shout from what sounded like further down the hall. A split second later, Cas flung the door open, revealing Sam and Gabe sitting together, hands intertwined.

Dean slid into view wearing one of the Men of Letter’s bathrobes and socks, and at first panicked, before quickly becoming amused.

“I have bets to collect.” He stated, tying the robe before walking away dramatically. Sam groaned and ducked his head into Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel flipped Dean off as he left. Cas looked smug.

“He’s placed bets about you guys with almost every hunter you know.” Cas gave an exasperated stare after his boyfriend. Then he left to follow Dean.

Sam and Gabriel finally stepped out of the closet. Sam kept wincing at the soreness in his limbs, which Gabriel whisked away with a snap of his fingers. 

“So are we going to pickup from where we left off or ignore it and move on in typical Winchester fashion?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam could tell he was a little worried of the latter. He smoothed out those worries quickly by dragging Gabriel in for another kiss. Gabriel gave as good as he got when Sam slammed him roughly against the wall. His hands were gripped in Sam’s hair and Sam never wanted him to let go. The archangel’s legs were wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. Sam smiled against the kiss.

“Is that a good enough answer for you?” He chuckled. Gabriel’s laugh was rich as always. Gabriel’s unspoken ‘Yes’ was passed between them as they went to make up for lost time.


End file.
